cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan
|enemies = Butch, Wolfsbane, Aswad, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Becky, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Ray, Hugo, having a family, cats, playing with his dog pals, food, music, action and adventures|dislikes = Cats (formerly), his parents' death, being kidnapped, Butch, strangers, thieves|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Continues to live happily with his friends in Michigan|quote = "No problem, kid" "Sure thing, Hugo, you can count on us."}} '''Dylan '''is a streetwise dog and one of the deuteragonists in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's an adopted member of the Gears family and the young and loyal idol of Hugo, always willing to help him on his adventures throughout the state of Michigan. Background Dylan lived in Dog City with his parents. They lived in a small house outside of downtown. One night, when they were driving home from a restaurant, Dylan and his parents encountered cat criminals who were on a bombing strike. In an act of suspense, the cats threw a time-bomb onto the car. Dylan's father tried to disarm the bomb but he couldn't. Seeing that it was counting backwards very fast, the dogs quickly threw their son out of the car. The bomb exploded and killed Dylan's parents. The cats chased Dylan all over the city until the authorities apprehend them. The police chief was going to send Dylan to the foster home. As soon as he was about to meet the foster mother, he immediately became scared of her since she was a cat. He made an effort to run out of Dog City to safety until he accidentally bumped in Fenrir who entered the city. Fenrir quickly comforted the scared Dylan. The foster mother asked if he had any experience with taking care of children and Fenrir answered yes. He adopted Dylan into the Gears family and then took him back to the warehouse. A couple of months later, Elijah, Fabrice, Tito, Ranie and Ray were adopted into the Gears family. Dylan got along with the dogs but it took him a while to warm up to Ray since he was a cat. Ray tried several attempts to befriend Dylan but failed. The next day, Fenrir talked with Dylan and informed him that he'll be sleeping with Ray since his bedroom will be used as a closet. Shocked and angered at what he heard, Dylan asked why he had to sleep with an ugly and stupid cat. Ray was shown to be behind Dylan and heard everything he said. He ran out of the warehouse, crying. Dylan was ordered to find and bring Ray back. He found Ray, silently crying in a trash bin. Dylan tried to apologize but Ray didn't want to listen. That's when Dylan revealed his scarring backstory to Ray. The young kitten relents and listens to Dylan. The two reconcile and finally develop a brotherly relationship. Personality Dylan is a confident and streetwise dog. Being the oldest of the Gears children, Dylan is responsible, loyal, somewhat strict, protective and sensible. Dylan had a strong prejudice against cats and that was due to his parents being killed by them. He didn't want to have anything to him. His dislike for Ray, grew stronger that he called Ray a bad name. Dylan's stubbornness can lead to him making a mistake or getting in trouble. Some things that Dylan say, he doesn't really mean. He can be a little oversensitive and the mere thought of his parents being killed just makes him sad. He never had the chance to say goodbye. Also, Dylan doesn't share his inner pain with anyone unless he's known that person for a long time. Dylan doesn't let anyone see that they get to him because if they do, they'll have power over him. Dylan has a fun-loving and brotherly side. He can be a little mischievous in a playful manner. His intelligence and wits helps him survive on the streets of Michigan. Even though, he isn't a con artist, he has the traits of one. He has a smooth-talking voice which poses as charisma. Physical appearance Dylan is a slender and handsome Jack Russell Terrier with white and black fur. He wears a black jacket. Appearances The Nature Dragon 2 Dylan serves as a supporting character in the film. He is first seen at the talent show where Hugo and Randy sing a duet. After the song, Hugo bids Dylan and the gang a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. He isn't seen again until after Hugo returns from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He helps Hugo defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. He helps Hugo remodel his house and is last seen dancing to the song ''Family. '' The North Dragon Dylan is one of the kids who wasn't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He later helps Hugo by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at the North Wind ceremony cheering for Hugo The Nature Dragon: The Series Dylan serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Orphans Category:Musicians Category:Reformed characters Category:Nephews Category:Martial Artists